


Amazing

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost two years of deployment, Blaine’s father finally gets to see him perform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: hi! could you do a blangst fic where blaine’s father has been in the army for a reeeallllllyyyyyyy long time and one day during glee his father surprises him there? could it also be set in season 4 and have all the old nd and new nd in the room in on the surprise but blaine be completely oblivious to it? ((also really close anderson family bond here)) that would be so amazing and i would love you forever!!

Everyone knew something was off when Blaine walked slowly into the choir room and slumped down into the chair. For a moment the rest of the students stared at him, not sure how to react to this uncharacteristically quiet Blaine.

“You good?” Sam ventured.

“No,” Blaine sighed loudly. “My dad is currently deployed in Afghanistan and his unit’s deployment has been extended a few more months. He was supposed to be here for regionals but…”

“That sucks,” The rest of the team made soft reassuring sounds that just made Blaine feel a little worse.

“Seriously, it blows,” Finn cut in, sounding a little too upbeat for the conversation. “Blaine, I left some copies of our music in the copy room. Mind going to grab them for me?”

Confused, Blaine raised his eyebrow but walked out of the room anyway.

“Guys!” Finn blurted out, Mr. Schue grinning broadly behind him. “We just got a message from Corporal Anderson. He is actually going to be coming back the day before regionals. Keep it a surprise, we’re going to sing a song specifically for him and surprise him. Don’t say anything!”

“No way!” Sugar shrieked. “I LOVE surprises!”

“Now, shh,” Mr. Schue held a finger to his lips as Blaine walked back in with the sheet music.

On the night of regionals, Kurt sat with the rest of the New Directions alumni and chatted with them. A few minutes into a heated debate about what cheap brand of shampoo was best, Cooper Anderson dropped into the chair next to him.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked, surprised. “I thought you couldn’t get out here for regionals.”

“That’s what Blaine thinks,” Cooper’s eyes were sparkling.

“That’s so sweet of you to surprise him,” Rachel grinned.

“He’s not the only surprise,” A tall man slid into the chair next to Cooper and Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. He knew that Blaine’s father had been deployed the entire time he had known him. Blaine and his father had always been close and Kurt knew every time he had just finished talking to him by the teary eyes and sad expression.

“Corporal Anderson?” Kurt squeaked out as his wife took a seat next to him.

“Andrew is fine,” The man shrugged, holding out a hand. “You much be Kurt, I recognize you by the million pictures Blaine sends me.”

“Yes I am,” Kurt smiled, feeling a rush of emotion that Blaine had spent so much time talking about him. “It’s very nice to finally meet you.”

“You know, I was deployed just one month after the Sadie Hawkins dance,” Andrew’s face darkened a little at the memory. “My son didn’t smile a lot for a long time. You were the one who brought him back. I’m very much looking forward to getting to know you better.”

The curtains started rising to show the first team and a hush fell over the crowd. After the first two teams went (they were not at all competition everyone decided) it was time for the New Directions.

Kurt couldn’t hold back the smile at the wide grin Andrew gave when his son started singing his solo or the tears that fell down his cheeks.

“He’s amazing,” He whispered in awe.

“He is,” Kurt nodded.

At the end of their set, Andrew quickly excused himself and hurried to the side of the stage. The New Directions started giving their bows, stopping when Mr. Schue walked out onto the stage.

“We have a special guest,” Kurt grinned, noticing that while Blaine looked beyond confused everyone else was smiling. “So, Blaine please come forward.”

Blaine took a few steps forward before movement on the side of the stage made him freeze and his eyes widen. For a moment, he just stood there and stare at his father.

“Daddy?” His voice was a little strangled as Andrew walked quickly across the stage.

Kurt didn’t even notice as the room exploded into applause as Blaine basically launched himself at his father. Blaine’s body shook hard with sobs and his father’s face shone with tears but they squeezed each other tightly.

He felt tears run down his own cheeks as father and son were finally reunited after almost two years.


End file.
